A manually controlled and driven resistance exercise machine is provided. The exercise machine enables a user to safely and meaningfully stimulate his/her muscles by various concentric, isometric and/or eccentric exercises. The machine has a generally horizontal platform and a vertical tower wherein both the generally horizontal platform and the vertical tower have an interior which contain a rope, gears and/or a pulley. The rope engages the gears and/or pulley of the interior of the generally horizontal platform and then extends up through an opening of the platform so that a person exercising, training, conditioning or undergoing rehabilitation pushes upward on a bar, handles, straps, hooks or the like secured to the rope. A second person manually controls the resistance and velocity of the rope by controlling a crank or wench on the vertical tower. The person exercising consistently pushes up on the bar, handles, straps, hooks or the like while the second person alters the downward force of the bar, handles, straps, hooks or the like by controlling the crank or wench. The downward force on the bar, handles, straps, hooks or the like is predominately controlled by the second person and not by gravity (as is used in traditional weight benches or other exercise devices). As a result, the exercise machine is substantially safer than traditional exercise machines in that a user is prevented from dropping a substantial amount of weight on his/her chest while performing, for example, a bench lift.
Over the years, attempts have been made to provide a manually controlled exercise machine. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 7,803,095 to LaGree discloses an exercise machine that enables a user to perform a variety of repetitive exercises in reclined, sitting and standing positions. The machine permits a user to perform exercises not possible on a traditional Pilates Reformer machine. The machine includes a frame with parallel side rails formed of extrusions, with a carriage that is mounted for rolling movement along the frame. A plurality of tension springs are selectively detachable/attachable to the end of the frame, to allow the user to decrease/increase the tension on the carriage. Angularly adjustable crossbars are mounted at both the head and foot ends of the frame, as are stationary platforms for the user's feet and/or hands; in addition, a raised transverse bar is mounted at the head end of the rolling platform. The combination of platforms and bars enables the user to perform a variety of exercises in standing positions. The frame includes legs that raise the side rails above the floor. A barbell rack and storage tray are mounted between the rails so as to be positioned generally beneath the frame, and are accessible vertically through the open space between the rails when the rolling platform is retracted by the springs to the foot end of the assembly.
Further, U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,484 to Chandler discloses an exercise device having a tether rope that extends longitudinally through an elongated rigid tubular member, and terminates in gripping handles that are held by the exercising person while standing upon the tubular member. The tubular member is pivotably mounted at its centerpoint upon holding plates upwardly emergent from the upper surface of a base platform, thereby having see-saw motion in a vertical plane. An elongated aperture is disposed in the upper surface of the base platform to receive the extremities of the tubular member as they are depressed alternately during the exercise activity.
Still further, U.S. Pat. No. 4,787,630 to Watson discloses an exercise device having a rotatably interconnected base and platform assemblies. The base assembly is adapted to rock back and forth on a floor or other horizontal surface and a person using the device stands, sits, kneels or lays on the platform assembly. The device is adjustable whereby the permitted range of movement can be widely varied. Ropes, springs, elastic cords or poles can be grasped by a person using the device for balance and for upper body exercise.
However, these patents fail to describe a manually controlled and driven resistive exercise machine which is easy to use, safe and efficient as is described in the present application. Further, these patents fail to provide a manually operated exercise machine which is controlled by a second person (such as a trainer, healthcare provider or spotter) while a first person (the exercising person) exercises.